The Big One
by superdooper4
Summary: This is set after Luc finds Eddi in India (hooray!) and they return to the UK. Eddi suggests a date at Blackpool Pleasure Beach and Luc reluctantly agrees. So, this is how I think they would both cope with an "ordinary" date. Expect social awkwardness, angst, a bit of fluff, and a duck.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first ever fanfiction. I've wanted to try and write one of these for ages, and I absolutely adored Luc and Eddi, so they seemed an excellent place to start. I first had this idea back in January, but with their real-life counterparts getting together, it took me a lot longer to complete this than I expected! It will be a short-chaptered fic, with the updates hopefully not taking too long. Any feedback, positive or negative, would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

* * *

"_At the next exit, turn left"_

Luc flicked the indicator lever upwards, signifying his intention to go right.

"It said _left_ didn't it?" Eddi questioned, her voice showing signs of becoming irritated.

"Well, clearly the woman didn't know what she was talking about." Luc said matter of factly.

"Well, _clearly" _Eddi began, anger now overtaking the initial irritation, "She must have some idea of what she's talking about, seeing as she's a _GPS_ and all your diversions so far have lead us in the wrong direction!"

"_Re-calculating route."_

Luc raised his eyebrows, pressed some buttons on the GPS in frustration, and then finally switched it off. The first time he had opposed the GPS he claimed it had been due to his penchant for following the more scenic route. That excuse wouldn't fly now, and he knew it. It wasn't as if he disliked technology, just that it made him feel ill at ease, another reminder of all the years he had spent isolating himself away from people and the world. The GPS had been a surprisingly thoughtful gift from Liam that he'd bought from the savings he had from his new job. Luc took it as a sign of forgiveness, and acceptance in the crazy McKee family. Somehow it had been decided that its first use should be on a trip to Blackpool Pleasure Beach. Eddi had suggested the destination, as it was one of the few places that held happy childhood memories for her, yet Luc had been quietly reluctant about the idea. Perhaps his instinct to run in uncomfortable situations was being exercised in his avoidance of following the GPS instructions.

"You know if you didn't want to go, you could have just said..." Eddi's anger was now mingled with hurt, "I just thought it might be fun..." she trailed into almost a whisper and sat, with arms folded, staring resolutely out the window. "Why does everything always have to be so complicated?" she muttered almost to herself.

Luc glanced over at her and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He spotted a sign to a service station up ahead and decided to pull in, as they both clearly needed a break.

He pulled up and stopped the campervan, a heavy silence hanging between the pair of them. Luc knew that he needed to speak first, he just didn't quite know what words to use.

"Eddi. Eddi?" She glared in his direction to acknowledge that she was listening. "I'm sorry. I just...Blackpool...the lights, the sounds, the number of people, I was just worried about being overwhelmed by the whole thing...about letting you down. I want us to have a good time together, without me messing up...again." He looked glumly in her direction and saw her raise her eyebrows, clearly he had more explaining to do. "I really do want to go, honestly. I'll make it up to you, I promise. And I'll turn the GPS back on...perhaps my sense of direction does need a bit of assistance" He gave a gentle smile and saw a slight softening in Eddi's expression but she turned her head to look out of the window, clearly thinking over whether what he had said warranted her forgiveness.

"I need some air", Eddi stated as she climbed out the campervan, her head bent down against the wind and her pace quickening towards the service station.

Luc sighed, undid his seatbelt and headed into the back of the campervan, reaching for the Thermos flask and small array of snacks he'd packed earlier. He made two coffees and got out a chocolate bar for Eddi and waited. She wasn't gone long before she returned, her face still somewhat stony in expression. Luc held out the coffee to her and offered her the chocolate bar, "I really am sorry. Peace offering?" he held out the coffee nearer to her and Eddi took it and nodded slightly, the silence in the campervan now much less uncomfortable. She took a sip of the hot coffee and a small smile became evident in her features.

"We OK?" Luc asked still tentative, placing his hand on hers and giving it a small squeeze. Eddi nodded her head with a genuine smile and returned the gesture, and then took another sip of coffee. Luc's features relaxed and he allowed himself a small grin as he put his seatbelt back on.

"Right then," Luc said, switching on the ignition, "Blackpool. And, erm, perhaps Inspector McKee can solve the mystery of how to re-programme the GPS so that I know where I'm going?"

Eddi rolled her eyes but with a distinct twinkle in her eye. She soon managed to rectify the GPS so that they were now directed towards Blackpool once more. Luc thanked her and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before heading out of the service station and back onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the comments, follows etc. I really do appreciate it! Here is chapter two - hope you enjoy it!**

Before long, they had arrived at Blackpool Pleasure Beach and Luc began looking for somewhere to park. He turned off the GPS so he could concentrate better and felt his heart rate begin to increase as he began to notice how many other cars were parked up. Clearly, it was going to be busy, which only made Luc's anxiety about the day begin to resurface. Fortunately, he quickly managed to find a space and pulled in, bringing the campervan to a stop.

"_You have reached your destination."_ Luc almost jumped out of his skin at hearing the GPS, he could have sworn he turned it off.

"Your face!" Eddi was giggling, as Luc realised his mistake – Eddi had done a pitch perfect impression of the GPS and, in doing, so had made Luc feel like a bit of an idiot.

"Haha, very funny" Luc said drily as he looked at a still laughing Eddi.

"Oh, come on, that was pretty good" Eddi teased, the corners of her mouth twitching as she tried to suppress another grin. Luc merely grunted and got out of the campervan, trying to avoid eye contact. He didn't find it easy to laugh at his own mistakes, even inconsequential ones, particularly when he was already feeling tense. Eddi had joined him at his side and looked at him again, a jovial tone still in her voice, "It was just a joke! Cheer up, Hemingway, at least we're actually _here_. If it had just been down to you, we would probably be somewhere in the Outer Hebrides by now." She took his hand in hers to reassure him and began to stroll towards the sea front, staying quiet so as to give Luc space to think. She knew _why_ he struggled to laugh at even his silly mistakes; she had come to appreciate that when he took the time to explain his past to her when he'd tracked her down in India. It just didn't seem to make it any less frustrating in light-hearted situations like this one. She had, however, learnt to give him time, time to work through his thoughts rather than react in the way he had become accustomed to. Eddi gave him a quick glance and saw that his brow was furrowed, but then his expression softened and he quipped,

"I suppose if the nursing doesn't work out, there's always a career for you in voice-over work. Face for radio and all that."

Eddi's jaw dropped in mock indignation as she let go of his hand and gave him a punch in the arm, which caused Luc to let out a cry of pain. "You deserved that!" she said and Luc looked ready to disagree, but saw that her hand was still in a fist and hastily said,

"Yeah, you're probably right actually." She took his hand again, and Luc dared to say a quietly offhand, "Probably..." before quickly saying, "OK, OK! _Definitely_ right" as she gave him a warning look. "So, er, where we headed first then?" Luc questioned, changing the subject to avoid any chances of being punched again.

"Hmm," Eddi said, a devious smirk "donkey ride perhaps? I think you'd quite suit a donkey, something in common with each other, you know, both frequently called an ass. Actually no, that's a bit unfair...to the donkey" Luc opened his mouth to retaliate but Eddi was too quick, "We could trade it in for your campervan, might be more reliable" Eddi was trying all she could not to laugh at the look on Luc's face – it was as if she had directly insulted a family member. Luc looked at her incredulously, calling him an ass was one thing, but insulting his beloved campervan was quite another. There was clearly only one course of action.

"Right. That's it. Away from the donkeys we go. No one speaks like that about my campervan" and with that statement, Luc picked Eddi up into a fireman's lift and began jogging along the seafront.

"Put me down Luc!" Eddi shouted whilst trying to hit at him. People were beginning to look around at them but Luc merely smiled benignly and gave a casual wave, as if he was out for a morning run. It wasn't until they were a good hundred metres down the road that Luc finally put her down. "Luc Hemingway! You...you..." she stood, fists clenched, trying to search for the appropriate word, Luc's calm face only making her more exasperated, "you...utter...you...absolute and complete..."

"Donkey?" Luc offered, smiling warmly at her, causing Eddi to let out a cry of frustration. She looked at him again, the situation bringing to mind the memory of Liam's arrival at Holby and Luc's would-be-joke about lending him money.

"_You aren't as funny as you think you are, you know."_

"_You are as bad tempered" _

She dropped her head and sighed, recollections flooding back unexpectedly. She remembered Luc's words to her,

_"Anything I can do?" _

She remembered how these gently spoken words had taken her aback. He'd only just met Liam, with Liam not exactly making a positive first impression. She'd told Luc that her family "turns everybody's lives upside down" and yet he'd still offered his assistance, despite it all. He had always been willing to help her, however much she ignored or opposed it. Even when she'd been at her most broken and proclaimed to hate him, he still remained by her side.

She gave a small smile, so often their sarcastic exchanges would remind her of past events, times where she realised she had barely known him at all. She would look over these times again and see him once more in a new light. Each day with Luc was like turning over a new page of a book, although she had to admit that sometimes he was very difficult to read. Eddi, though, liked a challenge, and Luc was one of the most challenging people she'd ever met.

The change in Eddi's expression signalled to Luc that they'd managed, much to his relief, to avoid a full-blown argument. He drew Eddi near to him and kissed her on the forehead, and then gently brushed her hair away from her face. She took his hand and they once more walked along the seafront, Eddi spotting another donkey and archly asking Luc, "You sure you don't fancy a try?" with Luc declining on the premise of avoiding making the campervan jealous. Eddi laughed, there were still some aspects of Luc's personality that remained a little weird.

"C'mon then you," she said stepping ahead, turning back to look at him and taking both his hands in hers and pulling him teasingly, "time we tried out some of these rides!"

Luc had to wonder exactly what he'd let himself in for...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long to do this next chapter - writer's block combined with their real life counterparts' relationship made this chapter very slow to get written up. I'd appreciate any reviews and hopefully the next chapter won't be so long coming! Thank you very much for reading.**

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Eddi let go of Luc's hands, her speed quickening as she walked along, changing direction as she spotted new possibilities to explore, occasionally stopping to stand on tiptoe and look ahead, evidently trying to decide where they should go next. Luc was struggling to keep up, the unfamiliarity of the place and the fear of losing sight of Eddi becoming daunting. He increased his pace to catch up with her and take hold of her hand, a brief smile exchanged between them.

Eddi let out a sigh, "It's changed so much since I was last here. There was this great ride Liam and I went on, but it doesn't seem like it's here anymore..." Eddi trailed off and seemed lost in her own thoughts for a moment before something caught her eye.

"Aha! How about this?" Eddi said with an impish grin as she looked at the "Duck Shoot" game.

Luc gave her a withering look, "You cannot be serious."

"Oh, but I'm deadly serious", she replied, "Got to build you up slowly. First step, duck shooting, next step _The Big One_"

"_The Big One_, is that some kind of northern deep fried monstrosity?"

Eddi rolled her eyes, "No, it's a rollercoaster. A_ huge _rollercoaster that I reckon you won't have the guts to go on it"

Luc felt his insides squirm. He'd travelled all around the world, done so many things that the ordinary person would consider adventurous but for some reason, and he wasn't sure why yet, the idea of getting on that rollercoaster made him feel distinctly nauseous. He didn't want to share this with Eddi though, and so felt the need to change the subject.

"Well, a rollercoaster sounds easier to stomach then most of the cuisine we've come across here. In the mean time, why don't you explain what_ this_ is all about" he gesticulated towards the Duck Shoot game, a look of mild bewilderment on his face.

Eddi looked back at him, once again reminded of how unconventional a life Luc had lead. It often, liked now, caused a strange mixture of amusement and sadness within her. For someone so intelligent, there was still a lot that he was clueless about. As Luc himself said, "I don't know how to do this" and it had turned out that it wasn't just relationships he was talking about, but also the kind of ordinary life that most people take for granted. It was something that had lead to misunderstandings, bickering and arguments, but also the moments where they had been closest to each other. Luc letting his barriers down, explaining his past, his fears and his experiences and letting Eddi share in it all. The bond of trust that had developed between them was something she had never had with anybody before, something she valued and had yet found a way to word.

She knew that his unintentional ignorance of the seemingly ordinary caused him embarrassment, which he often dealt with by demonstrating his expansive knowledge of obscure philosophers or mythology. Again, it was his tendency to over-analyse, to not be able to laugh at himself. Eddi had invariably found the best way to deal with it was to either give him time or, in this case, gently tease him. It showed him that it didn't matter one bit to her, and that she was willing to fill in those gaps for him, to help him whenever she could. Plus, she had to admit, she had always enjoyed teasing and bantering with him, it was part of the initial attraction between them.

"It's called "Duck Shoot" so you er, shoot...at ducks. Not real ducks, you'll be pleased to hear, and not a proper gun either, just an air rifle. Still, it's meant to be pretty difficult to get more than a couple down. If you shoot enough of them, you win a prize."

"A prize?" Luc asked, sounding sceptical about the whole process, as if assessing it as a surgical procedure.

"Yeah, usually just a cuddly toy or something, nothing special." She was trying to sound as if she didn't really care, but she'd never had this kind of opportunity before, for someone to win something for her. Her awareness of the chance made her tone become more persuasive, "Oh, c'mon Luc, you know you want to give it a go" she was tugging at his arm now, dragging him towards the stand, where a friendly-looking man running the stall stood looking at the pair of them. Luc was trying to think up any number of excuses to avoid having a go, the fear of making a fool of himself getting in the way of just enjoying himself. The man running the stall looked Luc up and down, smiled broadly, and said casually,

"What's your problem sir? Think the game's too difficult for you?"

Luc spoke, his eyebrows raised, and his voice similarly carefree, "I'm a pacifist actually"

The man gave a chuckle, "Yeah mate, but I reckon you can make an exception for your missus, she's clearly besotted with you...and you with her by the looks of things. Try and win something for her maybe?" he said giving a small wink and a grin.

Luc looked towards Eddi, slightly taken aback. He'd always thought that he'd kept his feelings well hidden but once more it seemed maybe he was wrong. He smiled though, it was a demonstration of how things had changed. Previously, it was only those close to Eddi, Liam and of course Sacha, who had noticed that the two of them clearly had more than friendship between them. Now, a stranger, someone neither of them knew, could see that they were obviously together. Luc's grinned broadened, as he realised that this didn't bother him, he didn't mind that his stranger could see something between him and Eddi. For that realisation alone, he felt he had to give the stall owner something in return. He handed over some money and said, "Alright then, let's see what I can do"

Luc took the gun in his hand, Eddi watching eagerly alongside him. The corners of her mouth twitched as she watched the serious expression on his face. He was clearly going to do this properly, or not do it at all. She held her breath as he fired the shots in succession, each one hitting its target square on. He handed the gun back to the stall owner, a look of satisfaction on his face as the stall owner looked at him in complete surprise. The whole scene caused Eddi to let out a cheer and clap before she hastily stopped, realising that she had started to jump up and down in her excitement. She quickly regained her composure and said offhandedly, "So, er, what did we win?"

The stall owner still had his mouth open in amazement but quickly shut it, as he answered Eddi's question, "You win a whole load of these," he said handing over a large number of tokens, clearly not sure how many Luc had warranted given his extraordinary performance , "The tokens get you free entry on most of the rides and you get one of these as well" and he put a rubber duck in Eddi's hand. Eddi grinned at both the prizes and then at Luc whose facial expression had returned to one of bafflement once more. The stall owner spoke once more, "Well done mate, best I've seen someone do that game. You take care of one another, alright, you have something special there" and he waved them off.

Eddi was smiling, holding the duck towards herself, a thoughtful expression on her face, "What are we going to call it?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Luc asked, now looking at Eddi as if she was slightly crazy.

"The duck. It needs a name" Eddi's tone took on a mock solemnity. "Otherwise it shall be outcast from all duck-kind." She stroked its head in a would-be protective manner, "Now, c'mon, help me think of a name"

_"Right."_ Luc let the word drag, evidently still thinking Eddi was being ridiculous. Eddi merely replied by holding the duck to his face and squeezing it, letting out a quack noise in the process.

"And I will continue to do this", she said, squeezing the duck again and emitting another quack, "until you help me think of a name. Come on, Hemingway, all of those foreign adventures must have given you a whole phonebook's worth of names to pick from"

Luc sighed but gave a small grin, "OK, OK. Let me think," and he playfully caught her hand as she brought the duck up to his face again, to stop her from distracting him, "_Let me think_" he repeated and took the duck from her, looking it directly in the eye. "Hmm, yes." he said, as if evaluating medical notes, "Clearly, this duck needs to know its heritage. I would suggest the name of Katchka, the Yiddish word for duck" Luc smiled and handed the duck back to Eddi, giving it a small pat on the head.

"Yiddish. _Yiddish_? How do you know...Oh, never mind. Katchka it is then. Good choice."

"Although, it's middle name is clearly Eddi" he said, giving Eddi a kiss on the cheek.

"Is that meant to be some kind of compliment?" She said, laughing and then returning the kiss as Luc looked slightly bashfully at the his shoes, realising his slight faux-pas. She spoke again, "No one's ever won anything for me before. Thank you." She put her arm around his waist and they walked along together, the silence only being broken by Eddi squeezing the duck once more and producing such a loud quack that both of them dissolved into giggles.

"Right McKee, what have you got lined up for me next?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry it seems to be taking so long to get each chapter up - I thought this writing malarkey might get easier as I went on but that's turning out not to be the case! Thank you again for all your reviews, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this next part.**

**Chapter 4**

The day was getting warmer and with the amount of walking they were doing, Luc and Eddi decided to drop off their coats and Katchka at the campervan. As it had taken longer than expected to get to Blackpool, they also decided it was about time they had some lunch. After walking up and down for a while, they finally settled on having fish and chips. They chose a spot overlooking the sea and sat, newspaper-wrapped fish and chips in hand, eating their much needed food.

"I always used to have chips with Liam when we came here" Eddi said with a smile, "I love fish and chips out the newspaper" and she took another large handful of chips and munched them appreciatively.

"Nice look" Luc said with a grin, seeing Eddi's cheeks full of chips. She replied by scowling at him intently.

"Have you even had fish and chips before?" Eddi asked.

Luc pondered for a moment, "When I was in Legazpi City, the Philippines, I befriended a local who used to catch fish for me, nice chap actually, even with the eye patch...that's not quite what you meant is it?"

Eddi shook her head, wondering once more at Luc's ability to mix with the unusual locals of new cultures and countries and yet somehow remaining a mystery to almost everyone around him at Holby.

"Well, I suppose, fish and chips like this - no, I never have. Good though."

"Y'know, even though my mum didn't do much for me and Liam she did, just sometimes, have the good sense to allow us to see our grandparents, who did the best they could with us, despite their age. They were the ones who brought me and Liam here. Did your mum not do anything like that?"

Luc gave a hollow laugh, "Well, my mother was a junkie: selfish, a burden, better to have never met her. You know what it's like"

The words had spilled from Luc's mouth before he'd realised their full implication. Eddi's face had immediately turned stony,

"_I know what it's like?"_ she said, her voice burning with anger.

"No, Eddi, that's not what I meant at all. I didn't mean you...I meant..."

"What did you mean, Luc, I'd _really_ like to know." her fists were clenched and her gaze was resolutely fixed towards him with a defiant look, "It's nice to know that my drug addiction was such a _burden_ to you, that you'd have been "better off" without me. Perhaps it would have been _better_ if I had gone the same way as your mum" She had got to her feet now, arms tightly folded and ready to leave. Luc immediately stood up and tried to take hold of her, not wanting her to go. Eddi resisted his grip and pulled away, leaving Luc with an increasing sense of panic.

"Please Eddi," he insisted, stepping nearer as she tried to maintain distance between them, "Please, Eddi listen."

"Why should I Luc?! You've made your feelings quite clear."

"No, that's precisely the point! I've made a complete mess of explaining my feelings...again." he said dropping his head, hoping that Eddi would at least give him a chance. "Just listen, for a minute, that's all I ask. Just one minute. _Please_" he looked imploringly towards Eddi, at a loss of what more he could do.

Eddi stood wavering, torn between head and heart. Her head told her to turn and walk away, again inflicting the pain he dealt her when he'd left. His comments had stung, and he had no right to try and explain himself. Her heart told her to stay, to listen and to try and understand. Her feet remained rooted to the spot, her heart only just winning the battle - times had changed from before - now, she wanted to understand, she _needed_ to understand.

"You've got one minute, Luc, that's all." Her head still reminding her of the hurt his words had caused, she wasn't going to allow him any easy route out.

"Eddi, my mother never accepted or wanted help, from me or from anyone, not even at her very lowest. She just ignored everything and everyone around her, destroying herself, and those who tried to care about her. That's where you are **so** different from her. You accepted help."

"Only because you didn't give me any choice" Eddi mumbled, bitterness in her tone, still unconvinced by Luc's words.

"No Eddi, you did have a choice. You always had a choice and you chose to live. It took me a while to realise I still had to make the same choice too. I wasn't ready then, to face my past, but you were. You were right to walk away, to fix yourself - I thought I could help you but I still had my own demons I needed to face." Luc paused and looked at Eddi, trying to gauge her reaction to his words. He couldn't quite read her, but she didn't speak so he felt able to continue.

"You were never a burden, if anything I was a burden to you, not being open with you...not letting you in. And I would** never** be better off without you...Eddi, I'm sorry, I really am."

They stood in silence, Eddi taking in everything Luc had said and Luc looking nervously at her. She took a cautious step towards him, still mulling over his words and remembering his actions when she'd been at rock bottom with her addiction. His continued assurance that he wouldn't leave, his persistence in trying to help her even though she pushed him away. The way he risked his job, his career, without expecting thanks in return. In fact, she often done the opposite and rebuked him for interfering. Yet he remained with her and looked out for her, he'd even watched her walk away and leave, allowing her the freedom she needed to fix herself.

Without consciously realising it, she had closed the gap between them, having taken the final step in his direction. Luc rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. He took hold of her in his arms and held on tightly, still worried that she might change her mind and run off.

"Don't worry," she murmured into his chest, "I'm not going anywhere". They remained in each other's embrace for a while longer before Eddi broke contact. There was a brief flicker of a grin between them, indicating that all was forgiven, and the mood had lightened.

"You owe me for the fish and chips you know" Eddi said mischievously.

"Oh, do I now?" Luc replied, eyebrows raised, inwardly glad to see a smile return to Eddi's face, "Even after winning the duck and all those tickets?"

Eddi shrugged in a "it's only fair" fashion to which Luc rolled his eyes and dug around in his pockets, before handing the money over to Eddi. Eddi grinned, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies that this chapter has taken so long again. Thank you for all your feedback and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter! Let me know what you think. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The two of them walked around some of the attractions, trying to choose what to try next. After wandering for a while, Eddi took the decision upon trying the dodgems next. Luc wasn't sure he wanted to go on a ride which seemed mostly occupied with younger children. He tried to dispute the point with Eddi but she merely dragged him into the queue before he had a chance to realise what she was doing. This caused Luc to become frustrated and soon they were having an argument, albeit quietly because of all the people around them in the queue. The argument escalated as they reached the front of the queue, although at this point it was over who should drive the dodgem. With neither side willing to back down, they went for a separate dodgem each. Both chose their car and sat, hands gripping their respectively steering wheels tightly, waiting to begin. They both felt a sense of injustice rising up within them, annoyed at the other for not listening, the argument still unresolved.

The ride's lights and music came on, accompanied by the whoops and screams of children whizzing off in every direction, trying to bang into as many people as possible. Eddi's eyes were narrowed in concentration as she made a deliberate path towards Luc's dodgem. Eddi's concentration was momentarily lost as she looked in bemusement towards him. Luc was trying to cover his complete lack of experience in anything fairground related by leaning on the outside of his dodgem like it was some sort of sports car, still unsure of what the entire point of the thing was. Luc thought that he looked carefree and in complete control. Eddi thought he looked like an idiot and had no hesitation in telling him so as she rammed into the back of him.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" Luc shouted as she went off again, once more preparing to hit him in any way possible. She was still angry about him not agreeing to let her drive the dodgem in the first place. This was her way of proving that she was right, again. She was making good headway towards crashing into him once more when someone hit her side on, causing her to stop dead. She turned to vent her frustration towards them but, in seeing a small grinning child look back at her, decided to save it fully for the next time Luc's dodgem came within her path.

Luc had finally got the hang of what he was supposed to be doing and, like many things in life, had soon become very adept, even if it was only driving a dodgem. He realised the only course of action was to exact his revenge upon Eddi, if only to prove that she wasn't always right. Both of them were trying to drive towards the other whilst also avoiding collisions from other dodgems, which caused the pair of them to look as though they were part of some elaborate dance routine, strangely in sync with each other as if connected by an invisible thread.

Finally the moment came when they were facing each other, both pair of eyes fixed firmly on their intended destination, each other. Both pressed their foot hard on the accelerator, willing it to make any slight difference to their speed. The two dodgems hit each other head on, both passengers being thrown forward by the force.

"Why don't you try moving out my way?!" Eddi said in an exasperated tone, her aggravation towards him still at the surface.

"Why don't _you_ try driving properly?" Luc retorted, the force of the impact causing the cars to have jumped backwards and creating a space between them.

"Oh, I _am_ driving properly. I'm driving just the way I want to!" and Eddi re-emphasised her point by accelerating forwards again, colliding into Luc once more.

A look was exchanged between them and both quickly set on their way again, intent on once more releasing the frustration they were feeling by charging in to each other as fast as possible. It was unconventional way to resolve an argument, but neither of them could have ever been described as predictable. The two of them continued their strange sort of dance, the dodgems weaving in and out of the other cars coming from various directions, the screams and whoops now being accompanied by the occasional exclamation from either Luc or Eddi. The shouts from both of them were changing now, from irritation and frustration to enjoyment as they tried to hit each other at increasingly obscure angles in order to avoid detection from the other. The argumentative exchanges were becoming more like their usual banter and teasing.

"Is that all you've got Hemingway?!"

"Oh, I'm barely even started."

Their dodgems continued to collide with each other but the action was now accompanied by laughter, although still with the occasional well-thought out insult. It seemed all too soon that the ride came to an end and the two of them had to get out of their dodgems and reunite at the exit of the ride. The eyed each other up suspiciously, not quite sure if the argument had been resolved. They walked in silence, both waiting for the other to speak but neither sure of what to say. Luc put his hands in his pockets and let out a sort of sigh and stole another look towards Eddi. Eddi's eyes remained firmly fixed on the ground, her feet dragging along the ground slightly.

"So..." Luc said, letting the word hang in the air, as his brain furiously tried to come up with a supporting statement, "...that was more entertaining than I expected." He gave a sort of smile towards Eddi and then quickly looked away whilst running a hand through his hair in a distracted fashion.

"Yeah, it was alright I s'pose" Eddi said, leaning in towards him slightly so that her elbow gently hit against his in an affectionate way. This time their eyes met once more, and both allowed a smile to pull at the corners of their mouth before joining hands and continuing to walk along.

"I think it's pretty clear I'm the better driver though" Eddi grinned.

"You know, I could always give you another fireman's lift"

"Yeah, and I could give you another punch in the arm. I think my aim's improved since earlier."

Luc let go of Eddi's hand and for a moment she wondered, despite having kept a happy tone, if she gone a step too far. She loved to banter with him but she didn't really want another argument. Instead, Luc put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her on the head and whispering in her ear.

"I love you"

The three words caused Eddi to stop in her tracks, a smile blossoming and lighting up her entire face. She placed her hand gently and deliberately over Luc's heart, her other hand holding his tightly. She stood on tiptoe so she could whisper in his ear in return.

"I love you too"

She remained on tiptoe so that she could look him right in the eyes. They stood motionless, as if time itself had stopped, neither aware of anything else around them but each other. They embraced and kissed, bodies as close to each other as was physically possible, before finally breaking apart.

"Err, what do I say now?" Luc suddenly becoming flummoxed and at a loss at how to follow up his heartfelt admission.

"You don't need to say anything" Eddi replied warmly and they started walking along again in no particular direction, both still giddy at what had just happened.

"I think you're ready now, you know" Eddi said, an idea suddenly coming to mind.

"Ready for what?" Luc asked, a hundred thoughts flooding his brain.

"I think you're finally ready for The Big One"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry once again for the delay in updating but I hope you enjoy this update, which is the final chapter! I have really appreciated all your kind comments and hope you enjoy this last installment too. Thank you for taking the time to read this. This final chapter is dedicated to Hatz, initiator of the Leddi forum and soon to be travelling to Australia - this is my way of saying thank you for being the start of a lovely community of _slightly_ weird but dedicated and supportive fans.**

**Chapter 6**

"Right, c'mon you!" Eddi grasped Luc's hand and almost dragged him along the pier front, her pace quickening as they headed nearer to her intended destination.

"Oh, please say it's not that! Anything but that!" Luc protested as he realised Eddi was referring to the enormous steel rollercoaster they were approaching. Eddi merely looked back and grinned at him, slowing down slightly to almost skip beside him, clearly enjoying the mild torture she was putting him through.

"C'mon it will be fun! Or are you too chicken?" She let go of his hand and instead placed the back of her hands on her hips, creating would-be wings, adding to the overall picture by beginning to cluck.

Luc rolled his eyes, and tried to distance himself from her, muttering under his breath, "Better a chicken than clinically insane"

This comment received a sharp poke in the ribs, "Oi! I heard that! So, what do you say? Gonna come on with me?"

They had reached the sign of the rollercoaster, large letters indicating the name of the ride, The Big One. Luc had assumed the ride they were going on would be something else, seeing as this wasn't hard to miss and Eddi hadn't pointed it out previously. The large structure seemed to tower in to the sky, the twists and turns causing similar motions to begin in Luc's stomach. He'd travelled the world, he'd even spent time as a doctor in the army and yet this was still causing fear to build within him. He could hear the screams from the passengers in the carriages and felt his jaw tighten as he tried to imagine himself in their place. He couldn't yet work out where his fear was arising from. Surely he shouldn't be scared, it was just a ride after all.

Eddi looked closer at Luc and saw discomfort on his face, his eyes avoiding her own gaze. She couldn't understand why he was so against going on the ride – he'd experienced adventure after adventure, taking this new one of a date and a theme park in his stride, eventually. He certainly didn't have a fear of heights, he demonstrated that the first time they'd met. She smiled at the memory of that meeting on the rooftop, each challenging the other and left intrigued in the process. She looked at him again, and saw the faint glimmer of fear in his eyes, similar to that of a child worried of being rebuked. She took his hand in her own and spoke to him so only he could hear amongst the crowds around them, "You know, we really don't have to do this."

Luc looked at her and squeezed her hand and in looking in to her eyes realised the source of his fear. "It's just...my claustrophobia, I'm not sure if...well, having no exit or escape, being out of control..." he tailed off, clearly feeling embarrassed that something supposedly fun was causing his knees to begin to shake. Eddi scolded herself inwardly and looked at the floor guiltily, "I hadn't even though of that...I'm sorry. Look, I'm serious, you don't have to go on. The theme park will be closing soon enough anyway. We can do the dodgems again if you'd prefer."

Luc inhaled deeply, "No, I want to. I _need _to" He couldn't quite explain it, even to himself, but there was an inkling that told him this was part of doing something radical, of living. That this was part of him being able to move forward, remembering the past but not letting it have a hold on him anymore. Besides which, he could see the ride lasted no longer than a few minutes, surely he could put up with it for that long?

The two of them joined the queue with Eddi occasionally giving Luc's hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Luc appreciated this, although his mouth was too dry for him to attempt even murmuring a thank you. It seemed all too quick to him that they reached the front of the queue and were led to sit in a carriage. The metal bar was brought down in front of them and Luc immediately gripped it, his knuckles turning white with the force with which he held on. Eddi once more placed her hand over his own and briefly rested her forehead on his cheek before the carriage starting moving.

Luc's face took on a look of absolute concentration as the ride moved slowly along, gradually going higher as it progressed up a steep incline. Luc dared not move a muscle as panic began to rise up inside him, his body tense and his eyes fixed ahead. The noise of the carriage on the track seemed to reflect the pounding of his heart as they climbed higher still. After what seemed an age to Luc, they finally reached the top and Luc let out a gasp. With no track to stare at, Luc had caught a glimpse of the view around him for the first time and was immediately taken aback to the extent that his fear began partially dissipating. The long view of the beach, the thousands of people below him, the sunshine and blue sea - there was a strange quality to the scene , nothing like those he'd seen in India, Australia or South America but containing its own beauty nevertheless. He glanced at Eddi, a look of wonder her face, which he felt sure was reflected on his own. Eddi looked at him and smiled saying, "Don't forget to hold on tight!" Luc barely had time to register her instruction when he felt the carriage trajectory change from up to down.

Luc had expected the drop to produce an increase in the fear and anxiety but instead there was a sudden surge of adrenalin, an excitement and rush, leaving the fear completely forgotten and instead a smile upon his lips. As the carriage followed more twists and turns, Luc let out a laugh, completely surprised by his own enjoyment. The laugh caused Eddi to look in his direction, her own grin becoming broader at Luc's happiness. They came to another incline and this time Luc took his hands off from the metal bars and, having seen the actions of the other passengers, put his hands up in the air, arms outstretched. Eddi copied him but took one of his hands in her own so that they were joined together. They went down the next drop, both shouting and whooping as the wind whipped around their hair.

After more twists, turns, loops and drops, the ride returned to its beginning and came to a stop. Luc was still so full of adrenalin that he almost danced off the ride, causing Eddi to playfully hit him and to inform him, in no uncertain turns, that he looked like an idiot. They linked arms and began the walk along the seafront, heading back to the campervan. They walked in silence, taking the time to process all the events of the day, the thoughts causing each of them to steal a glance at the other, a smile tugging at the corners of their mouths.

Before long, they had found the campervan and were sat inside, Luc switching the GPS on, and Eddi picking up Katchka from the back of the van, placing the duck on the dashboard as a sort of mascot.

"So, this date thing, went OK. Could do it again sometime?" Eddi said in a would-be-casual voice.

"Yeah, I reckon so.." Luc replied in a similarly nonchalant tone. Luc drummed the steering wheel with his fingers not knowing what the right words were to explain how he really felt the day had went. He looked to Eddi but she was staring at her lap, seeming lost in thought.

"I..." Luc began the words seeming to trail off before he could even form them properly, "This date...I...I had...it was the best date I've ever been on by a long way" He avoided looking at Eddi by pressing buttons on the GPS so that they could find their way back.

"Yeah me too." Eddi said softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "With you it doesn't matter what we're doing or where we are because I know who I am with you...as long as I'm with you I always feel like I'm at..."

The GPS suddenly stated its intention and finished Eddi's sentence in the process, "_Destination: Home_"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I feel when I'm with you"


End file.
